Beverly Hearts
'' I do hypnosis with my arrows,cutie ~ '' — Beverly Hearts. ''' ''— '''Beverly, also known as "Fox", is one of the main characters in Heatherbound. She was introduced on chapter two. '' '' Consider the group leader as well as the most wanted person in the history of Heatherbound. Beverly of hearts, 20, with her complete sarcasm, will "win and break the hearts of many." She may be the craziest and most illegible of all, but she will do her best to protect those she loves. She is the only girl on the team she keeps under her leadership, which shows her most fighting spirit, courage and bravery. ✦ Appearance ✦ The girl looks quite nice and diverse in character, which also includes her favorite sarcastic jokes. '' '' Beverly is a girl of Germany descent with honey-blonde hair in with light brown eyes. She has fair skin and appears to be Relatively tall. His hair is short, reaching only his shoulders, and with a short fringe. she expression is relaxed and totally unoccupied. ✦ Outfi't ✦ ''She is seen in a ''huntress-like outfit. She has a black hood, She wears a school-type fleece vest, a thin undershirt, a short striped skirt, black tights, and ballet slippers and a brown-and-tan arrow holder.'' Like her allies, she has a mask to imitate an Etheria. It seems to be a fox-like face, The eyes are black crosses, and her motif seems to be the heart cards. Behind the girl's mark is a weapon, its faithful and strong bow, which has '' ''bright yellow details. Beyond the bow, a white quiver with arrows the same color as its weapon hangs behind it. To prevent Etheria from recognizing her, when she leaves or when a creature approaches, she always wears a monotonous mask of an unusual structure in the form of a predatory fox and long ears. The mask is fixed with a black elastic band, allowing Beverly to freely move the accessory in different directions. In addition to the fact that the girl has a fighting character and can compete for the honor of herself and her friends, she can eat a whole pack of doritos in thirty seconds without any difficulty. ✦ '''Personality ✦ Beverly is an independent, proud and morning person; therefore, it will not be difficult to kill Etheria, blocking its path with great passion. If there is any danger in her presence, she will surely do everything to eliminate her and help her relatives, even if her own life depends on it. She appreciates her team and values it; therefore, she will defend and support them at any time, this can be understood in a situation where Lapin was almost attacked by Etheria called Momo. '' '' Hearts is an outgoing and caring person, but according to her, during examination of the creature's defeated and lifeless body, she looks completely 'dead' inside, just like her. Beverly is very negative about Heatherbound's creatures, especially regarding the creature that entered the house because of Norman's open door, since her relationship with this girl has been a negative story with a bad ending. She follows Lapin closely because, for his age, he is still too small for lonely and dangerous trips to the street, as well as during Sater's antics, she beats and may raise her voice due to funny approaches and the scary times of the boy. Her attitude toward Assistant Norman is far more than friendly, she loves his company and is proud of how he performs his duties. Really flirty, has self deprecating humor and she’s pretty much a pervert too. Unlike Lapin, Beverly seems to be used to performing gruesome acts towards etheria, probably after killing many of them from the start to protect herself and her pack. '' ✦ '''Biography' ✦ The most wanted human in the history of Heatherbound, German, and no more data. '' ''Beverly's most distinctive and fascinating feature of other characters is that her style of clothing looks completely different from any other team, as well as her short hairstyle and choice of weapons. It can be assumed that the character may belong to the hearts card ✦ Relationships ✦ ✦ Norman Beverly has some sort of close relationship with Norman that we're yet to see. It's implied as something romantic. Beverly praises and admires Norman and his actions, both have an interesting love story and are perhaps a unique canonical couple still in Heatherbound's work. ✦ Lapin Beverly acts similar to a big sister role towards Lapin's. She rushes to his rescue when he is almost killed by Momo, and she gets upset at him for being awake so late at night. She's very protective towards him and refuses to give him weapons. Even though lapin is an etheria, she regards him as a human just like her. '' ✦ '''Trivia' ✦ ✦ Her birthday refers to the valentines day and birthday of a close friend of the creator. ✦ She loves to dance. ✦ She references hearts suit (Queen) But this is unconfirmed. ✦ She's seen on the fridge photos. One by herself, another with Jack. ✦ Your favorite food is pasta. ✦ She is absolutely in love with birds. ✦ When angry, Beverly can be the scariest person in the group. ✦ She hates etherias, but opens a special session for Lapin. ✦ She watches tacky and romantic movies.